thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/The Invalid Games: A Fanfiction
Please note that I am not returning to the Wiki fully. This will only be occasionally updated and is just to help me try to get out of writer's block. However, you are free to read and comment. Plot Outline After a coup d'état that succeeded political tension and only increased the troubles of the country, a new family ascends to Panem's presidency. They decide to throw an extravagant Hunger Games to celebrate this, but the circumstances take a dark turn -- the reason why the 204th Hunger Games were declared invalid. Characters In order of appearance. Deceased characters are crossed out. Mentioned characters that do not appear are in italics. *'Prologue:' President Revla - the President of Panem and the patriarch of the Revla presidential dynasty. A cautious and paranoid man. *'Prologue:' Willborn - Revla's trusted advisor and friend. *'Prologue:' Paquila - see reference 1. *'Chapter 1: ' Alania Brevon - * Tributes of the 204th Hunger Games Submitting tributes rules *'2 characters each.' *'Some spots will be taken by fanfiction characters.' *'No reservations.' *'No typed out characters. Please make pages for them.' *'Keep in mind that this is a fanfiction.' The Story Prologue He observed the room before him. The people that stood declared their support for him, expressing their loyalty. However, he was not sure. Well, a part of him was not sure -- the abyss of his mind where paranoia resided. But, it could just be paranoia -- nothing more than that. His reign as President had only just commenced. "President Revla," Revla looked around for the person who had called his name. When he had tracked them down with his cautious grey eyes, the tense feeling within him died down -- replacing his stern expression with a sincere smile. "Willborn, friend. It is nice to see you." "It's nice to see you too. We haven't talked since the Paquila Revolt in 7A rebellion in District 7, led by an angry lumberjack named Paquila, one of many rebellions during the political tension preceeding the Revla takeover. It failed.". "Indeed." The two men concluded their warm greetings towards each other with a hug, before Revla gestured for Willborn to sit in the spot beside him. Willborn did not hesitate. "I am curious, Willborn. Just what happened to you after Paquila's quashed temper tantrum?" "Oh, well I spent time with my family. My son became a father, and his mother wanted me to be there -- to see the newborn and to give advice." "Congratulations on becoming a grandfather. You have officially joined the ranks." Revla snickered. "I cannot tell if that was meant to be genuine or sarcastic." The two men laughed in unison, catching attention. When Revla noticed that people were smiling at him, because he seemed to be happy, he replaced his amusement with an apathetic look. Towards the people who he had caught his attention, he gave a respectful nod. Willborn took notice of this. "You really do not like letting other people see you happy, do you?" "Not at all. I cannot show weakness." "Laughter is a weakness? Revla, you are surrounded by people who are-" Any trace of a warm atmosphere between the two had suddenly been erased. Revla gave Willborn a very cautious and wary look. "Can we talk in private?" "Of course, friend." The President took his good friend to the side, away from masses of people. "I do not trust people easily. In fact, I have not been feeling the joys of becoming President. Instead, I have been feeling nothing but paranoia. What if one of those people end up assass-" "I will ensure an increase in security, so you do not have to worry about being assassinated. Secondly, this may be random but do you consider this excuse of a party to be a proper way of celebrating your ascension to ultimate power in Panem?" "Not really." "I think that you hosting a new Games would be a better way to celebrate it. After all, I know that you enjoy watching the Hunger Games. And now that you are President, you will have control." "If a Hunger Games is the key to easing my paranoia, then so be it." Willborn gave Revla another smile. "You have already made your first wise decision as President." Chapter 1 - Sisters (2 weeks after the prologue) Alania's POV "It's going to be emotionally tough, but you have to be strong. Know that you're going to do it for your sisters. Your fate can go one of two ways. You will either get out of that arena alive and the Brevons no longer live in poverty, or you will die. You can't allow yourself to die. You must win." I interally told myself. But what I told myself was what I hoped to stand by. I was the eldest of five sisters, and the most able-bodied. Whilst I was on the verge of adulthood, at the age of 18, my sisters were still childrenAs the oldest, Alania views herself as the mother hen and thinks of her younger siblings as innocent children, even though they are teenagers.. They wouldn't be able to cope in a fight to the death. However, there's a flaw. They wouldn't be able to cope with my death, either. They would probably end up volunteering for next year's Games, assuming that they were capable enough to avenge me. So my job was to win the Games and make it out alive, in order to make the fate of this family comfortable. I woke four hours before the reaping was about to start. I went through the usual reaping routine: get up, wash, get dressed (despite the low temperature of District 0 making me feel unpleasant as I carried out the routine). I had to train myself to do this, since my parents were dead. Unlike the previous six reapings that I've prepared for, I gave myself a short amount of time to lie down and rest. I had some time to do so. Of course, doing this helped me make the decision to volunteer. References Category:Blog posts